The present invention relates to a trap intended for capturing mice, rats, snakes or the like alive and comprising a transparent receptacle, preferably a household jar, and a cover which is releasably engaged with the receptacle and which comprises two support legs and a pivotally mounted grating intended for closing an entrance opening of the receptacle provided in the cover; the grating being in contact with a contact face when in its closed position; the contact face being arranged so that the trapped animal is unable to open the grating and escape, wherein the connecting means of the cover intended for engagement with the connecting means of the receptacle are provided for adaptation to slightly different diameters of the connecting means of the receptacle; the cover comprises means for holding the grating in contact with the contact face.
Traps for capturing mice or rats alive are known. Accordingly, a trap of the above-mentioned type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,936. However, a trap made in accordance with this patent is associated with several drawbacks. For example, the grating may be opened from outside, whereby a captured animal may escape or be removed, e.g. by a cat. Moreover, if poison is used inside the receptacle, there is a risk of spreading the poison.
It is found that most household jars have an opening with a comparatively small number of standardized diameters being manufactured with a capacity within the range 1/2-5 liter. As the connecting means of the cover is able to adapt to slightly different dimensions for the connecting means of the receptacle, it suffices to manufacture the closure in only 2-3 sizes in order for these to be adaptable to a majority of the household jars on the market.